Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to controlling lost circulation in a well, such as during drilling or cementing operations. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to lost circulation materials (LCMs).
Description of the Related Art
Various challenges are encountered during drilling and production operations of oil and gas wells. For example, fluids used in drilling, completion, or servicing of a wellbore can be lost to the subterranean formation while circulating the fluids in the wellbore. Such lost circulation can be encountered during any stage of operations and occurs when fluid (such as drilling fluid) pumped into a well returns partially or does not return to the surface. Lost circulation may be associated with problems with well control, borehole instability, pipe sticking, unsuccessful production tests, inadequate zonal isolation, poor hydrocarbon production after well completion, and formation damage due to plugging of pores and pore throats by mud particles. Lost circulation can occur in various formations, such as naturally fractured formations, cavernous formations, and high permeability formations. The extent of the fluid loss and the ability to control the lost circulation with an LCM depends on the type of formation in which the lost circulation occurs, as well as on the dimensions of the loss circulation zone. The costs incurred in lost circulation situations may be due to lost time, losses of drilling fluids, and losses of production.